Talk:RGM-79 GM Custom
Name The name is incorrect, it's just called "RGM-79 GM." It's a The Origin-only design for ace pilots. --'Zeikfried' 15:28, April 7, 2012 (UTC) So what do we do with it? Do we delete it and stick it in the GM page?Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 15:31, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :Origin MS (including the RX-78-02 and Zaku II etc.) are re-imaginings of the original TV series and there's not much info on them other than different weapons, I think we should just add this one to the main GM page.--'Zeikfried' 15:50, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :We could also make a page for origin version of the GM and place this as a variant/custom unit on the page. As this variant only exists in the origin and doesnt really belong to the standard GM line Denbo786 16:05, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :Gah, should've seen this sooner, better go undo my edit on the GM. That sounds more convenient, do we rename it RGM-79 GM (The Origin)? :Sure. I'll get on thatGaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 19:37, April 7, 2012 (UTC) the RGM sayla mass custom is mostlikely specialty tuned for Sayla's newtype capabilities. also in the manga pictures it shows that the unit a more gundam style head with red eyes, a GM command style torso with a custom paint job and most importantly the core block system. Calling this suit the Origin GM is like calling Chars MS-06S Zaku II custom a MS-05 Zaku its that different. Not just Sayla's GM I recently re-read ''The Origin, ''and I have to mention that this particular GM variant is not in fact unique to Sayla or White Base. At least one more unit appears that I have noticed. On Volume XI, page 278(of Vertical's english-language release), a second identical GM unit appears in the topmost right panel. It is clearly not Sayla's for two reasons: #Sayla's unit had the designation number 1029. This machine's designation number, which is partially visible on its shield, begins with 37 #This panel depicts combat on/in A Baoa Qu once the Federation forces begin landing - ''after ''Sayla's own machine is severely damaged and she abandons it in the Core Pod. At the time, she is already in Zeon custody inside the fortress. I would suggest therefore that this machine is a limited-production mobile suit, probably issued to ace/veteran pilots or unit commanders, and that one of them was piloted by Sayla. I also think it is implied from dialog of a Braw Bro pilot whom Sayla defeats prior to her machine's destruction that this custom GM's performance could be on par with that of the Gundam, as said pilot appears to assume he is being engaged by "the Fed Newtype"(which refers to Amuro). I know the text refers to it as "a variant for ace pilots", but it's still also referred to in a couple of places as exclusively Sayla's custom, which it is not. I have made the relevant edits to the article. DrachenRitter42 (talk) 23:24, July 11, 2016 (UTC)